


My First Convention.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, Mark Shepherd, Misha Collins - Fandom, Richard Speight Jr. - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Convention, Fan - Freeform, Flower leis, Gen, Humour, grass skirts, hawaiian music, hula dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I'd like to think a trip to a convention might go should I ever be lucky enough to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Convention.

**Author's Note:**

> This little (short) beauty came out of a conversation I had with one of my daughters about if we ever had the chance to go to a Supernatural Convention. It's not likely, we live on a different continent.

I was super excited, I suppose a pundit would say I was _Supernaturally excited_ , I certainly had to pinch myself to really believe I was actually there. Not only was I at my first ever con, it was a SUPERNATURAL con, and all my favourite character’s actors would be present. I fingered the bag I’d brought with me nervously, wondering if the cast would go for my little brain storm.

I took a seat, as close to the front as I could, Jared, Jensen, Mark S, Misha, Mark P, and Richard all sitting on stools along the stage in front of me. When the question time came, I timidly put a hand in the air, and Richard seemingly pointed straight at me right off. I nervously held out the bag, and asked if they’d mind slipping on the contents. Misha, a look of curiosity on his face, took the bag from my fingers, peered inside, and burst out laughing, much to the bewilderment of his panel-mates.

Wandering along behind them, he put a ring of flowers over each of their heads, and dropped something in their laps, they looked down, and grinned, standing to put on, with varying degrees of enthusiasm, the grass skirts I’d provided to go with the floral leis. Richard, ever the joker, proclaimed it a pity they didn’t have Hawaiian music, so I tentatively held up my iPod. 

A sound tech came over with a special mic, and before I knew what was happening, there, on stage, Lucifer was Hula dancing with Crowley, while Gabriel and Sam did the same, as did Dean and Castiel – the usual confusion on his Angelic face. The photos I took of them all are some of the most treasured mementos I have.


End file.
